yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon
The former crew members of Yamato honor the past and attempt to solve the mystery of their shared visions. Earth moves ahead with the launch of a wave motion fleet. A representative of the Garmillan ambassador secretly contacts Susumu Kodai. As researchers on Earth learn more about how dangerous their new enemy can be, the Gatlantis Empire identifies the homeworld of humanity. Summary The Aftermath of Battle Following the recent battle against forces of the Gatlantis Empire, an unconscious and bandaged Gatlantean soldier found in the wreckage of the battleship that nearly destroyed Earth's military headquarters is suspended inside a water-filled container and is monitored closely with medical equipment. The four human scientists observing him note the soldier's obvious strength and modified DNA, speculating that he is a synthetic being. One of the four asks his colleague, Kaoru Niimi, about her previous experience with the Gatlantis. Niimi remembers some relevant documents and leaves to retrieve them. At the same time, in the Great Garmillas Empire embassy on the Moon, Klaus Kiiman runs into the office of Ambassador Lorren Burrel to inform him that the humans have a Gatlantean prisoner. The ambassador demands that they stop immediately. In the laboratory on Earth, the prisoner's body suddenly begins putting out massive amounts of energy that build into an explosion, obliterating the lab and several floors of the building in which it is located. Niimi eventually regains consciousness, bandaged and lying in a hospital bed. On the other side of a curtain next to the bed, Shiro Sanada sits waiting. Across a stretch of water some distance away from the city where the laboratory was located, crowds are gathered to celebrate the completion of the next four ''Andromeda'' class ships. The president of the Earth Federation addresses the crowd about the alliance between Earth and Garmillas, and among the dignitaries, Kiiman and Burrel sit next to United Nations Cosmo Force General Kotetsu Serizawa and UNCF Director Heikuro Todo. The four men keep their gazes straight ahead, never making eye contact. Burrel asks why the Garmillas were never told that the UNCF had a Gatlantis prisoner, and Todo responds by asking why the Earth Federation was not informed before their joint operation against the Gatlantis that their soldiers could self-destruct. The director points out that despite being equal partners, the Garmillas Empire could easily mount an invasion of their space. Burrel warns Todo against paranoid thinking. He goes on to point out that Earth broke its promise to Queen Starsha Iscandar to never build wave motion weapons again. Serizawa clarifies that it was not a treaty between two governments, but merely a verbal agreement made by Captain Juzo Okita on his own. As the ambassador falls into a grim silence, the crowd cheers as the four new warships launch across the water and straight up along giant rails, rise into the bright sky, and warp away. Analysis *The gathering of Yamato crew members on the anniversary of Okita's death as shown in "Memories of the Blue Planet" dates this part of the episode to December 8, 2202. An official "newspaper from the future" distributed during the theatrical run of the first two episodes of Yamato 2202 dated December 9, 2202[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/173a/ "Festive Launch Ceremony," Yamato 2202 Newspaper, February 24, 2017] places the launch ceremony on December 8 of that year. *As the Garmillas and Earth officials talk during the launch ceremony, Todo states that the population of Earth is less than one-third of its peak prior to the Garmillas-Earth War. Some humans would have left Earth in the three years since Yamato's return and others would have died of various causes, and birth rates would likely have increased once Earth's environment was cleaned and restored. Taking these factors into consideration, Todo's estimate is a reliable measure of the human death toll caused by the war. *The four new Andromeda class ships are named Aldebaran, Apollo Norm, Achilles, and Antares. While Aldebaran and Achilles exactly match the battleship design of their predecessor, Andromeda, Apollo Norm and Antares are carrier variants that sacrifice firepower for fighter capacity. Questions Noteworthy Dialogue Behind the Scenes Cast References Category:Yamato 2202 episodes